okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuni
Kuni (クニヌシ, Kuninushi) is a small boy that appears in Ōkamiden. He is the son of Susano and Kushi and travels with Chibiterasu around Nippon. Appearance When Kuni's character was created Kuniomi Matsushita, the Director of Ōkamiden, based his design around the fact that he was Susano and Kushi's son and a rambunctious kid but cowardly at heart. Kuni's final design was based on these ideas. One of Kuni's early designs had very different components all based on different parts of his background and personality. The design had Kuni using a simple twig as a sword, which was inspired by Susano's wooden sword and was supposed to seem like a younger version of the sword. He also fixed his hair with Kushi's large comb. This design was well recieved by the game's makers and made it through to Model production; it was eventually animated. It wasn't until the creators watched Kuni riding on Chibiterasu's back on a Nintendo DS screen that they realized the design did not work. According to Matsushita there were multiple reasons why the design did not work: one reason was the number of different features on the character model caused it to appear too "mixter-maxter" from behind; people could not recognize him well because of his hairdo when the camera was about to look down on him from above. Matsushita considered altering different aspects of the game such as the camera movement, so that they could keep Kuni's old design. In the end he decided the model had to be changed and, according to Matsushita, went as far as bowing down and begging Kuni's designers to redesign him. Okamiden: The Birth and Production of Kuni Kuni's final model ended up being a small boy who always carries his wooden sword on his back. He wears a one piece purple outfit which has a huge tear down the middle. He has a small red round nose, and small round eyebrows. He also has a bruise on one of his cheeks. His hair is tied into buns on each side of the back of his head which are styled to look like Chibiterasu's winglets (or Paint Brushes). Story Ōkamiden Kuni is Chibterasu's first partner in Okamiden. He is the adopted son of Susano and Kushi. Kuni first meets Chibiterasu when he notices a girl crying near the river in Kamiki Village, thinking that Chibiterasu was bothering her. After the girl explains how the mirror that belonged to her mother was stolen by demons, Kuni promises to get her mirror back, despite his fear of demons. He and Chibiterasu team up to travel to Hana Valley where the mirror was taken. After traveling through the area, Kuni and Chibiterasu confront Master Anura, who has taken Hana Valley over. After Master Anura explains that only a descendant of Nagi can defeat him, Kuni is struck with fear and exclaims that he is not really the son of Susano, meaning he is not a descendant of Nagi, and runs away from the massive toad, leaving Chibiterasu to fight Master Anura alone. However, after Chibiterasu manages to make Master Anura spit up a fruit from the Guardian Sapling of Hana Valley, Kuni returns and apologizes to Chibiterasu for running away. The two team up to defeat Master Anura and they both retrieve the mirror. In Agata Forest, after meeting Chibiterasu's second partner, Nanami, Kuni is suddenly swallowed by a giant fish named Bullhead. After Chibiterasu and Nanami defeats Bullhead, Kuni is swept away by the waves, and is being pushed on a log. In order to save his friend, he slams Chibiterasu's face to send him to the island, while he goes down with the log. When Chibiterasu and Kurow go back into the past 9 months before the events of Okamiden, they see Susano before the pathway to the Moon Cave, chickening out. It is then revealed that Kuni is not the descendant of Susano becase they find Kuni floating in the sea. It is later revealed that the main antagonist, Akuro, has captured Kuni and used him as a vessel to fully gain his powers. Kuni was unaware that Akuro had possessed him the entire time he was with Chibiterasu and was using him to kill the demons who turned on Akuro. Chibiterasu soon saves Kuni from Akuro's possession, and then helped the pup kill Akuro once and for all. After Kurow takes Akuro into his body in order to vanquish him, Kuni is given a more miniature version of Nagi's armor and a miniature version of Tsukuyomi. He then performs a downward slash with Chibiterasu and they destroy Akuro, killing Kurow in the process. In the ending, Kuni tells Susano and Kushi that he is leaving in order to find out who he really is. He leaves even after Susano's protests and leaves Chibiterasu, telling him that he needs to perfrom this task by himself. It is soon revealed to the player that an adult Kuni was narrating the story of Okamiden ''(also mentioning that he meets Chibiterasu again, having "many more adventures" with him). Gallery 811ef45f2e5818c422124c9e4f30f879.jpg|Kuni riding Chibiterasu. Kuni_Sword_psd_jpgcopy.jpg|Kuni with his sword drawn. Kuninushi2.jpg 184289-okamiden.jpg|Promotional artwork for Ōkamiden featuring Kuni. Chibi04.jpg|Design sketches of Chibiterasu and Kuni. AkuroKuni.png|Kuni while possessed by Akuro. Trivia *English translations of concept art from the first ''Ōkami game had his name as Nushi, both this and his final name, Kuni, come from his Japanese name, Kuninushi. *Kuni appears to believe in the gods as he can see Chibiterasu's red markings from the start. *Like most characters, Kuni gives Chibiterasu a name different from his own. From the moment Kuni meets Chibiterasu, he calls him "Mutt", even after hearing Sakuya refering to him as Chibiterasu. *The narrator that recaps the events at the beginning of the game and closes the story is Kuni as an adult. *The attire of Kuni when he was found by Susano is similar to that worn by those in Kamiki Village, 100 years before the events of Okami. References Category:Ōkamiden Characters